


The FBI is Watching You

by An_Actual_Rat



Series: Radiodust Tropes [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Big Brother Is Watching You, FBI agents, First Kiss, Forbidden love trope, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship, afterlife in hell, alastor is an fbi agent, and falls in love, and now i just want it to be done and posted, but - Freeform, fbi agent society, he watches angel, i barely did any editing on this, i wrote it over a long period of time, major character death technically, secret fbi agents, strict fbi agent rules, the government knows all, vaguely edited, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Actual_Rat/pseuds/An_Actual_Rat
Summary: Alastor is an FBI Agent assigned to watch Angel Dust through his cameras. It is against their code to reveal themselves to those they watch, but Alastor finds himself falling for his Person. He doesn't like the tough life Angel is forced to live through, so he decides to take drastic measures to protect the one he watches 24/7.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Radiodust Tropes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	The FBI is Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I barely edited this, so sorry for any inevitable mistakes. I usually read through my stories before posting them, but I kind of just skimmed this one real quick and decided it was good enough. I'm sick of looking at it.

“Now, all of you have been working hard for this moment. You’ve spent years training and learning how to become sneaky and secretive. The government thanks you for your eagerness to serve. Congratulations, everyone, on graduating from The School for Future FBI Agents. Today, you will get your official title as an FBI Agent and be assigned the Person you will be watching for the rest of your lives. It is an honor to receive your Person, and I hope that every single one of you views it that way.”

The principal of the school went over their directions on what to do once they received their diploma. They would go into a separate room to be paired with a person who had very recently gotten their first electronic device. That person would be their own to watch over. They would have to learn about them, record everything they could about them, and report it back to the government in order to keep that person and others around them safe. Of course, this was all done in secret, and their Person would never know they existed, but that would not matter to any of the Agents. They would have a special bond to that person that would only be felt on their side. It was said to be the most wonderful feeling to those who ended up enjoying who their Person was. A few unlucky Agents got horrible Persons, and they had to suffer through their life choices, but there was nothing that could be done. It was rare for an Agent to hate their Person, so most did not fret about whether or not they would like theirs. 

Alastor sat amongst the peers he had grown up with. They had all gone to school together, taking classes on things such as how to control their emotions in order to not feel the need to reveal themselves to their Person, how to monitor their devices in a way that would give them the most possible information, and how to adjust their own sleeping schedules to that of their Person so that they could keep an eye on them in their every waking moment. There was so many specific classes like that that they had to go through, but finally they were ready after years of training. At the young age of sixteen, Alastor would be getting his Person.

“When I call your name, come up here to get your diploma and then follow our staff to the back in order to find out who your Person will be,” the principal said. He began calling off the list of names in front of him slowly, letting each student come up to get their diploma without feeling too rushed. He wanted to give them time to catch their breath if they needed to, but most of the newly graduates didn’t need the extra time. They were too excited to go get their Person to take their time. 

Finally, Alastor’s name was called. He approached the stage where the principal and the rest of the staff stood, feeling confident. He shook hands with the principal before taking hold of the diploma that another staff member held out to him. He glanced down at it for a split second, feeling pride in himself for making it through school and getting this far, before looking away in order to head to one of the back rooms.

“Right in there,” the teacher who led him to a room near the rear of the building said to him, holding a door open. Walking in, Alastor found himself in a small room. A woman sat at the desk in front of him, an odd machine sat next to her and a computer and printer on the other side. 

“Hello, dear,” the woman greeted him, “go on and take a seat.”

Alastor complied, sitting in the seat opposite the woman on his side of the desk. 

“What’s your name, sweetie?” The woman asked.

“Alastor.”

“Well, Alastor, I am one of the Agent Matchmakers hired to help the students here find their Person. Are you ready to be assigned your Person?”

“I’ve never been more ready for anything else.”

“Good answer, that’s what we like to hear! Now, I have a few questions I need to ask you first so that you end up with that perfect match. We wouldn’t want you to hate your Person, now would we? No, so here we go: what personality quirks absolutely get on your nerves?”

The woman took a moment to type his information down on her computer as he answered her questions. He told her about the things that bothered him, pleased him, made him laugh, and more. He went on and on about how he loved entertainment and juicy moments. The Matchmaker asked many, many questions before going through their archive of people in need of an Agent to find him a suitable match. After scrolling for a while, she suddenly grinned, having found the perfect one for him. She was sure that he would love him. She made a few more comments on her computer before printing off the information about the person Alastor would be assigned. 

The Matchmaker handed Alastor the paper, letting him gaze over the photo at the top. The man who was pictured was young and soft looking. He had light, styled hair, bright eyes, and a beautiful smile. This person was stunning. Right above his photo, his name was given: Angel. 

“Angel is almost your age, only fifteen years old. Most kids nowadays have been getting their first electronics earlier and earlier so we’ve been able to start watching them sooner and sooner, especially now that game systems such as the Nintendo DS and laptops have cameras. However, it seems like his parents didn’t let him have anything electronic until his fifteenth birthday. From what information we have been given so far from the government, he is very eccentric and is what your would probably consider entertaining. His actions can be unpredictable, and I am sure you will enjoy him as your Person. Does all of this sound alright to you? Are you okay with taking this boy on as your Person?”

Alastor knew she was only asking to be polite. This was his Person whether he wanted it or not. It had been decided already. Looking at Angel’s photo again, Alastor found that he was okay with what he saw.

“Yes, this Person will do just fine,” Alastor smiled.

“Alright, then give me your hand so that I can connect you with his life force.”

Alastor held out his hand. The Matchmaker took it and placed it into the odd machine that was sitting next to them on the desk. She strapped it in so that he couldn’t move it during the process. A needle came down and pricked his finger so that a little bit of blood would come out before an odd substance came down to drip into the puncture. He felt the bond click into place. His fate was sealed. 

See, when an Agent was paired with their Person, their life forces were connected. That way, when their Person died, they would die too. An Agent could only have one Person their entire life, and it would be useless for them to continue living longer afterwards with no purpose. On the other hand, it would also not be beneficial to die ahead of time, as then their Person would be unwatched for the rest of their life. No, it was better to connect them so that the Agent and the Person would die at the same time, all dependent on the Person’s side. 

The Matchmaker handed him some papers and packets before leading him out the door and outside. There were some buses outside, waiting for all the graduates to be done so that they could be brought to their new workplace. New Agent sites were being made all the time in places of the world that was hidden from regular civilization. Some resided underground while others were hidden away in places such as Area 51. Alastor’s graduating class was set to be sent to a new location, one none of them knew about yet, where they would then be given their own small room to live in. They would have everything they needed to watch their Person as well as what they needed to live comfortably. They couldn’t die until their Person died, but they could still suffer if they were tired or starving or anything like that. 

Soon enough, the rest of the graduating class got their Person and made their way to the buses. As soon as they were all seated, the buses were off, taking them to where they would sit and work for the rest of their lives. 

...

Alastor watched with a grin on his face as Angel typed on his phone excitedly. He had learned so far that his parents were really strict, so he had not been allowed a phone before then. Somehow, he managed to convince them, saying that it would make it easier on them as well. He didn’t get the newest model of cell phone, but he did manage to get a smartphone instead of simply a flip phone. 

Angel was currently typing a song into the YouTube search bar. He clicked on the song, sat back, and began to sing along with it, completely getting into a relaxed mood. Alastor happily watched as his Person sang. He did this often, and his voice was wonderful. Alastor could listen to it all day, and it felt nice to know he could hear it even when Angel was alone. It was like a special moment between them, only Angel had no idea he existed. Every now and then, Alastor would sing along as well, adding to the parts he knew the words of. 

This Agent thing was kind of hard. Alastor was finding it difficult to not want to reveal himself to the other boy, and he had only been watching him for a few months. In that short amount of time, though, he ended up starting to like Angel more than he probably should have.

He was beginning to find that he would do absolutely anything for his Person.

...

Alastor did not like most of his Person’s family.

Angel’s father was a narcissistic man who didn’t care for any of his children. If he had a favorite, it would have probably been his oldest son, but even that was pushing it. He did not like to deal with the children. He felt like he deserved whatever it was that he wanted, and he would use nasty means to get it. He said cruel words to his wife and kids and even raised his hand to them on worse occasions. When he wasn’t at the house being a horrible person, he was out with sketchy people, committing crimes and breaking his loyalty to his wife. Alastor hated him the most.

His mother was a little bit better, but he still hated her nevertheless. She didn’t abuse those around her like her husband did, but she did the next worse thing: she watched as it happened and did nothing to stop the man from coming at her or from hurting her children. Alastor understood that it was hard to get out of situations like that, but with children on the line, he felt like she should have been trying at least a little bit harder.

Angel’s oldest brother, Arackniss, was an enigma in Alastor’s mind. Sometimes he was very sweet to his younger siblings, making sure they weren’t scared when their father was having a nightly rage, but other times he strayed away from them, following everything their father said. Alastor had no idea what was going through that dude’s head, and he worried that he would end up hurting his Person even more in the long run.

Molly was the only one of Angel’s family that Alastor liked besides his Person himself. She was his twin sister, and the two of them cared deeply for each other. They watched each other’s backs, encouraged one another to keep living, and were simply good for each other. Alastor was glad that Angel had somebody he could rely on in his poor excuse of a family. 

Alastor watched as Angel scrolled through his phone, browsing Tumblr and having a relaxing time alone. He admired the way his Person continued through his life without giving up despite the bad hand he had been dealt so far. He sat there, smiling down at a funny post about cats, seemingly not caring about the problems he faced everyday. Alastor loved him for that.

Alastor loved him.

It wasn’t unheard of for an FBI Agent to fall in love with their Person, but it was still looked down upon. Feelings led to reckless behavior, such as doing something that would reveal themselves to their Person, and that would not be good. They were supposed to be secretive so that nobody suspected that they were being watched. FBI Agents who had fallen in love with their Person were put on a strict watch from those in positions above them to make sure they didn’t do anything stupid. They would be conditioned to fall out of love.

Alastor didn’t want to fall out of love. He would not tell anybody of his admiration for the boy.

…

Alastor watched as Angel graduated from high school with passable grades, but his family was too broke to send him or Molly to college. Even if they did have the cash, there would be no way that his father would let them go. No, he liked having control of their lives too much. Alastor wished that Angel would have been able to escape that life after school ended, but it didn’t look like that would happen any time soon. He was still stuck in that house. 

Angel worked odd jobs, most of which he did not tell his father about. He did not want the man to know that he was earning money, not that Alastor blamed him. However, he wished his Person would consider getting a normal job, as some of the odd jobs he participated in were not very seemly for a person with as big of a heart and personality as he. Alastor was sad to find that his mind turned dirtier, but he found that it did not keep him from loving him. In fact, seeing how soft he was when he was alone was nice. He was so rough around others, not wanting them to think he was weak, especially not with a father as powerful as his, but once he was alone or just with his sister, he was kind again. This was a side only Alastor and Molly got to see.

One day, Angel brought home a new laptop. He hid it well in his room so that his father couldn’t find it. He had saved up some of his earnings in order to buy one of those laptops that doubled as a drawing tablet, as he really wanted to improve his art skills when he was bored. Alastor was all for this new investment, as he got to see that peaceful look on his Person’s face as he drew. He could watch him draw for hours and never get bored of his expressions.

It was all good and dandy until Molly made a small comment about the laptop, one that seemed like nothing but a simple joke to them but was a huge letdown for Alastor.

“You should put tape on the camera so that your FBI Agent can’t see you,” Molly said, giggling. Alastor’s heart dropped. Did she somehow know about the Agents?

“What do you mean?” Angel asked.

“It’s a meme going around,” Molly explained. She told Angel to look it up, and sure enough, there were hundreds, if not thousands, of memes about FBI Agents watching people through their cameras. “Somebody made a joke about it one day, and people let their imaginations take over to make some really creative things with it. I find it hilarious, though some people high key believe that there really are people watching us through them. You should cover the camera up with tape as a joke, for the irony.”

Angel laughed at some of the memes before nodding, agreeing that it would be kind of funny to pretend like something like that could exist. He reached into his drawer to pull out some rainbow duct tape that he kept in there. 

Alastor watched in horror as he ripped a small piece off and pressed it against his laptop’s camera, cutting off his vision of the scene in front of him. No more watching in awe as his Person drew. No more nodding along as his Person ranted to himself about something he read on the laptop. No, his second camera view of his Person was cut off, leaving him with just the phone again, which had been placed too far away for Alastor to see Angel. He would have to wait until he used his phone again. Before, that had been all the time, but with the new laptop gaining most of his attention lately, he knew that he would have a harder time seeing much of his Person.

Alastor went to bed feeling like he was going to cry, but he somehow managed to keep the smile on his face. After all, his Person was amused with the meme, and his happiness was all that mattered. 

Still, Alastor couldn’t help but wonder why people were getting the thoughts of possible FBI Agents watching them. They were trained to not let them know anything, and every rumor, even a meme that appears to be nothing but that, comes from somewhere; it derives from some sort of truth. Were there other Agents out there who were wanting to reveal themselves to their Person like Alastor? If so, they had obviously cracked under the pressure. Alastor would be sure not to make the same mistake.

...

Luckily for him, the tape soon came off of the laptop camera. Angel realized that it was incredibly unlikely that somebody was watching him like that, and he didn’t like the look of the tape above his screen, so he peeled it off. Alastor was glad to find that he could watch his Person draw again.

Life was getting tougher for Angel and his family. His father was getting on his back a lot more, trying to get him to go out and get money for him so that he could drink and continue to abuse those around him. Angel refused every time, not wanting to give the man anything, which only made him angry.

One night, after a rough day with his father, Angel sat in his room in front of his computer, tears running down his face as he tried to cheer himself up by watching Netflix. He was unable to pay much attention to what was going on in his show, but he tried his best to forget the suffering that was his life.

It was then that Alastor really thought about breaking the rules and letting his Person know he was there. It could get both of them into a lot of trouble if he was caught, but he had noticed how the authorities in his workplace weren’t very observant. Most of them did not care enough to watch over the Agents. It would be so easy to open up some kind of chat box with his Person without anybody ever noticing, just as long as he did it in his private office there. He felt like he needed to make sure Angel knew he wasn’t alone.

He needed to make sure he knew he was loved by somebody who cared enough to want him out of that horrible household.

Before Alastor could talk himself out of the bad decision he was about to make, he forced a chat box to open on Angel’s screen. He watched as his Person jumped back in surprise, the sudden box popping up in front of him startling him since he did not expect it. With that, Alastor began typing.

**Alastor:** Are you okay?

**Angel:** What the fuck? What is this?

**Alastor:** Don’t freak out, but this is your FBI Agent. I’m worried about you.

**Angel:** That made even less sense. Are you an actual person? ARE YOU HACKING MY COMPUTER???!!!

Alastor introduced himself before proceeding to explain everything to Angel. He could tell that his Person was very skeptical, but he eventually managed to convince him a little bit. 

**Angel:** So you basically know everything about me? And you send everything to the government? Isn’t that a little creepy and, like, against the law?

**Alastor:** Well, Agents don’t send everything to the government because we do end up caring for our Person on some level more often than not. We don’t want the government to know EVERYTHING. That would be weird. 

**Angel:** This is a lot to take in. And with what you said about Agents caring on some level… Does that mean you care for me enough to try to talk to me? Are you guys allowed to do that? How come I’ve never heard of this happening before?

**Alastor:** We are not allowed to do this, but I’m sure I can get away with this. 

**Angel:** What will happen if you get caught. 

**Alastor:** I’m not completely sure, but I guess I’d be put on 24/7 surveillance. This doesn’t usually happen. 

**Angel:** You didn’t answer me about how much you care about me. 

**Alastor:** ...I guess you could say that I’m in love with you. 

**Angel:** Wow, that’s, umm… that’s a lot. I need to think over all of this. Excuse me. 

Angel clicked out of the chat box and closed his laptop. However, Alastor could see through the camera on his phone. While he looked shocked, there was a slight smile dusting Angel’s face. 

...

The two of them continued to talk through that chat box as the weeks went by, Alastor managing to keep the secret from anybody else around him. He comforted his Person when his family was being mean and listened to him rant about his day. The more they talked, the more Alastor wished that he could be with Angel. For the first time ever, he hated that he was an Agent. If only he could have been a regular person, one that could go out and date others and not be constantly stuck behind screens to watch others. He wanted to be able to date Angel, but that was impossible with the life he had been given. He could only be there for him on the sidelines.

**Angel:** You’re the only one who gets me sometimes, I swear.

**Alastor:** Well, it’s my job to understand everything about you, so are you surprised?

**Angel:** No, but it’s nice to know that somebody does. I’m sick of hearing about how much of a disappointment I am from my family. Only my sister seems to care.

**Alastor:** Why don’t you just leave?

**Angel:** It’s not that easy. I have nowhere else to go. Besides, my dad would only hunt me down again and force me to come back. He’s a powerful man, and he knows a lot of people in high places. 

Alastor began thinking about whether it was possible to get rid of Angel’s father. Surely without him, Angel would be able to better his life and get somewhere safe. He could be free of the pain he suffered everyday.

The opportunity came about two and a half months later. Angel was sitting in his living room, texting someone on his phone, and Alastor could see his father using his laptop on his lap behind him through the phone camera. He knew it was extremely risky, especially because his father would have an Agent himself, but Alastor knew that he would be able to hack into that computer if he really tried. He could get rid of this man once and for all.

It was difficult, but he got past all of the security on the computer. He did his best to avoid detection from the other Agent, but he had no idea if he was good enough to not get caught. Oh well, if he was discovered, it would have been worth it if it meant his Person was free to escape.

Alastor began putting viruses onto the laptop, and he kept running program after program, watching as he got more and more worked up. He knew that the man was getting old, and he knew that he had some heart problems that had recently come up. He would use that to his advantage. He messed with the laptop enough to get the man stressed out of his mind. Just as the man was at the height of his frustration, he made a random image pop up onto the screen suddenly, making the man jump violently. 

That night, Angel’s father died of a heart attack.

...

“How long did you think you could get away with this?” the Agent Counselor asked Alastor? Alastor refused to speak. Honestly, he had no idea how long he thought he could intervene on his Person’s world before he was caught. He had hoped to get away with it, but after the incident with the laptop, he was figured out quite quickly. “You killed a man, Alastor. A man from the other side. That is against our rules, as is speaking with your Person. Not only did this man die, but his Agent did too. His Agent did nothing wrong, don’t you think? Granted, the Agent had some problems of his own, but he never did anything like this. Did he deserve to die too?”

Alastor still refused to speak.

The Agent Counselor continued, “Because of your negligence to follow the rules, especially due to you killing a man, you will be suspended from your duties as an Agent.”

“What? You can’t do that! I have to watch over my Person!” Alastor protested. “How are they going to be watched over if I’m taken off duty?”

“What, did you think you were the first Agent to have strayed from the rules? We have ways around everything. You will be placed into a holding facility for the remainder of you and your Person’s life. There, you will have to suffer not being able to see them at all during the time you spend locked up. Your Person will be watched over by a team we have for cases like these. That means they won’t be watched as closely or as thoroughly as we would like them to be, but we have to punish you for what you have done.”

Alastor glared at the Agent Counselor as he was dragged away, forced to move into a cell at a high security jail made just for rogue Agents. There were more Agents there than Alastor had expected, but now that he thought about it, he wasn’t exactly surprised. It made sense that he wasn’t the only one to have contacted his Person or even altered their life. Those memes made sense now since they probably came from people who found out about their Agents, but others only assumed they were jokes and joined in on the fun. The rest of the Agents hadn’t heard of these cases of Agents being locked up because it was a very well kept secret.

During the times when the prisoners at the Agent Holding Facility were allowed to interact with each other, Alastor found that many of them were there because they had simply talked to their Person. A few others hacked computers to make their Person’s life easier. It seemed like Alastor was one of very few who had killed for their Person. Some Agents respected him for that while others were plain scared. 

Alastor began to build a reputation at the holding facility. He was not one to mess around with. He would stay strong for his Person, and one day, he would find a way to be part of his life.

...

Alastor woke up one day in a new place, a place very different from the Agent Holding Facility. Gone were the restricting walls and bland colors. In its place was what he assumed had to be Hell.

He racked his brain to try to figure out how long he had been in that jail. Surely it was way too soon for his Person to have died. However, that was the only way for him to be dead too. He was upset to know that Angel had died so early in his life, not even making it to his thirties, but he had hope that he landed himself in Heaven. Even if it meant he did not get to see him ever again, he wanted him to be in a good place.

Looking around at his surroundings, Alastor found himself thinking. He didn’t realize that Agents made it to the afterlife as well. He assumed that he would end up somewhere else away from regular humans, but the signs on the street around him proved that to be wrong. There were clubs for Agents to meet up and signs for Persons to find out who their Agent was in their life. 

Alastor felt more free than he had ever felt before. He was finally out of that holding facility. There were more opportunities for him now that he wasn’t forced to live in a place that drained away any sort of fun life might have held. Walking down the street, Alastor set off to find a place to stay. Maybe along the way, he would be able to rise up in power and gain a better reputation than he had at the Agent Holding Facility.

With a grin on his face, Alastor happily welcomed his fate, the only thing he wanted more than this freedom was for his Person to be by his side.

...

Alastor found his Person in the worst way possible, in his opinion. Out of everything that could have happened, why did it have to be this?

He got the letter a few months after he died. Over that time period, he managed to gain a lot of power. He owned territory, started up a radio station (he could no longer stand devices with cameras on them), and was feared by many. Nobody dared mess with him.

Well, except for one.

Alastor woke up that morning to find a letter wedged under his front door. Picking it up, he felt his breath catch in shock.

_ The Great Radio Demon Alastor, _

_ Hi, remember me? I’m sure you don’t, so I’ll introduce myself. My name is Valentino, and I’m the FBI Agent you killed when you purposefully killed my Person! You took it upon yourself to kill my Person just so yours could have a happier life. Well, how did that work out for you, huh?! Did you enjoy your Person falling apart enough to wind up here in Hell? How do I know this? Well, let’s just say that I have a little somebody here with me. I’m sure he’ll play a very important role in the revenge I have planned against you. I’m sure you’ll be able to figure out where to find me if you believe you have what it takes to stop me. _

_ With Love, _

_ Valentino _

Oh, how dare he. If Alastor had known his Person was in Hell too, he would have sought him out a long time ago. Not seeing him for all that time had led him to believe that he was in Heaven. 

He had to get him away from Valentino.

...

Alastor stood in the elevator of a certain building, one belonging to the overlord who had taken what was his. Normally he would have tried to sneak in and take the man by surprise, but he already knew that Alastor would be on his way. There was no need for unnecessary drama. He would just go in and take back what was his, killing whoever stood in his way.

He reached the top floor. This was where he was told Valentino spent all of his time. It made sense: the penthouse was occupied by the powerful demon who owned the industry. Alastor stepped out of the elevator and found himself looking upon a lone demon sitting on a fancy couch.

“Alastor,” Valentino greeted him, “so nice of you to join me.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t come here specifically for you,” Alastor said. He approached the man, trying to appear bigger than him so that he was more intimidating. Valentino did not seem phased.

“I’m sure you came here with a whole plan to get back what you consider yours, but you forget that this is my revenge! You ruined my Person’s life and sent them here to Hell! He refuses to listen to me when I approach him to tell him who I am, claiming that if you could influence the world to kill him then I should have done the same to save him! You took everything from me! And now, I have your Person, and I don’t plan on giving him back. I’m going to put him to work. I’m going to make him a big name in an industry he hates!”

“We’ll see about that,” Alastor grinned at him with an evil glint in his eyes. He watched as Valentino stood up, both of them beginning to circle each other in a predatory manner. One of them would be walking out of this fight victoriously. The other would be dead meat, prey to the winner.

Valentino lunged at him first, getting too impatient with waiting for Alastor to begin the fight. Alastor knew he would do it, too. He was a master at making his victims think they had the upper hand before stabbing them in the back. He was already beating Valentino, and the other demon had no idea it was happening. Valentino kept going after him, throwing hit after hit. He was alone in this fight against Alastor, seemingly too proud to call upon help to gain an advantage. No, Alastor could see that the overlord wanted to defeat him himself. That wouldn’t happen.

“You can’t win this,” Valentino sneered at him. “You can barely get a punch in.”

“Oh, whatever shall I do,” Alastor rolled his eyes, “I can’t seem to keep up.”

With that, Alastor threw a punch to distract the man. Valentino ducked, thinking he was dodging what Alastor considered a powerful blow. However, he was suddenly hit from behind, a loud bang against his head. Valentino fell, and Alastor’s shadow stood over him, soon joined by the demon himself. 

“You forget that I’m an overlord too,” Alastor said before summoning his mic, the end of it sharp like a knife, and stabbing it down into the other demon. As he did so, his shadow went off on its own to begin searching the rest of the tower.

“I… I hope you’re content with killing an innocent twice,” Valentino whispered as his life was draining away from him.

“You’re in Hell,” Alastor grinned, “you were never innocent to begin with.”

With that, he ripped out his mic from the other demon’s flesh, wiping it off against Valentino’s shirt as he watched the former Agent die. Alastor was the one to come off victorious. 

Alastor breathed in the sweet scent of blood before making his way out of that room. Outside the door, his shadow caught up to him again, pointing towards the elevator. Once inside, it indicated that the floor a few down from where they were at was where he needed to go. Alastor pressed the button, his shadow merging back into the ones surrounding him constantly, and waited impatiently as the elevator moved down to that floor.

When the elevator doors opened, Alastor found himself facing a floor that looked to hold multiple jail cells. He did not want to know what kind of things happened in those cells, especially in a building like this, but he forced himself to walk down the hallway lined with bars on either side. There didn’t seem to be anybody else there at first, but as he got closer to the end of the hallway, he could make out a lone figure sitting in the very last cell. He approached the cell, standing right in front of the bars as he peered inside at the demon huddled up there.

“If you’re here to torture me or beg for ‘favors,’ try again never,” the figure said.

“Angel,” Alastor said, his tone gentler than it had ever been before. Angel’s head snapped up to him, obviously not used to hearing his name coming from the lips of the demons in this place. 

“I… you’re-you’re…” Angel stuttered, unable to get out a proper sentence.

“Alastor.”

“But… Why have you found me now? I thought you didn’t care about me anymore. What changed?”

Alastor’s smile almost disappeared, and he struggled to keep it on his face even the tiniest bit. “I didn’t mean to disappear on you, promise. I was found out for having spoken to you and breaking the code. They locked me up and forbade me from ever seeing you again. Then, when I got here, I didn’t see any sign of you, so I hoped that meant you were in heaven.”

Angel shook his head. “No, got too caught up in the work my dad left behind. There was no saving my soul. So, umm… you really didn’t just abandon me? You weren’t purposefully ignoring me that whole time?”

“No, and I’m sorry that I left. I didn’t mean for it to go that far.”

Angel nodded to himself, seeming to accept that. “I’m glad you didn’t stop caring about me then. Now, are you here to rescue me or something? Because if not, then it’s gonna be a little harder for me to forgive you again.”

Alastor grinned before using a shadow to pick the lock on the cell. The door swung open, and Angel stood up and bounded out of the cell and straight into Alastor’s waiting arms. The two embraced each other for a moment before Angel pulled away, only to be met with Alastor leaning forward to catch him in a brief kiss.

“Let’s get out of here,” Angel said, taking Alastor’s hand, “I’m ready to go fuck some shit up in this place. I didn’t really get to explore much before Valentino caught me.”

They descended to the bottom floor via the elevator before beginning their journey away from that horrid place. Alastor planned on bringing Angel back to his radio tower so that they could chat, get to know each other once more, and maybe, just maybe, see how far he can go with this beautiful demon before getting uncomfortable from all the touchy-flirty stuff.

Yeah, that sounded like a great plan. 


End file.
